


Cheater!Levi X Reader Two shot

by Thatonekpopfan736



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cheater!Levi, F/M, Petra is a whore, She cheated on Mr. Tree, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonekpopfan736/pseuds/Thatonekpopfan736





	1. Reprobate Romance

[Reprobate Romance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=opA_0z-K92g)

 

 

 

( _So listen when you feel your heart skip a beat)_

 

Y/N's POV  
I was sitting at home watching (Anime). It was 4:00 AM. "He should of been home hours ago." I thought.

Not even a few seconds later. The door opened revealing Levi.

 

_You showed me hell in the most beautiful light, your lies disguised as alibis._

_You know your hell behind your beautiful eyes, a feeling I can't fight._

 

"Levi we need to talk." I said

"Not now Y/n go to sleep." Levi said.

"No you have been distant from me. You barely want to do stuff with me.

When you are with Petra you suddenly change.

Are you cheating on me?" I yelled

 

 

_We're just a falling star, we're just a broken seed._

_And when an ocean parts, will you wanna sink our dreams?_

_I don't know what we are or what we'll ever be, so listen when you feel your heart skip a beat._

 

"No I am not. Im trying to get a promotion." He replied

"Lies all lies." I thought when I closed my eyes and slept

 

_(So listen when you feel your heart skip a beat)_

_You left me here without a breath or goodbye, you never even tried._

_You saw me then I was so perfectly blind, a love I'll never find._

 

 

 

~next day~

I woke up and Levi was not there like for the last year.

I got up and got dressed.

Nothing special and i decided to go visit Levi

  
_We're just a falling star, we're just a broken seed._

_And when an ocean parts, will you wanna sink our dreams?_

_I don't know what we are or what we'll ever be, so listen when you feel your heart skip a beat._

 

I got into my f/c car and drove and started to listen to The Pretty Reckless's Going To Hell.

 

"Father did you miss me?

I've been locked up a while.

I got caught for what I did but took it all in style.

Laid to rest all my confessions I gave way back when.

Now I'm versed in so much worse,

So I am back again.And he said." I sang while driving to where Levi worked 

 

_You're just like drawing scars and leaving hope to bleed._

_So if we fall apart, will I ever haunt your dreams?_

_I don't know who we are or what this means, so listen when you feel your heart skip a beat._

 

Levi's POV

I was doing paperwork when I saw Petra walk in with her breasts exposed a little bit.

I don't love Y/N anymore.

I plan to divorce Y/N and marry Petra

 

 

_Yeah, you said you felt the same, but now who's to blame, you threw it all away._

_Yeah, you said you felt the same, but then something changed, you threw it all away. [x2]_

 

 

"Hey Levi when will you divorce that little whore." Petra asked

(I want to murder Petra for some reason but Annie beat me to it)

"Today." I said when I attacked her neck.

 

~Timeskip brought to you by Ciel in a corset~

 

Y/N POV

I walked to Levi's door and I heard the following words:"Petra I love you more than Y/N I hope that we will have children together and leave her in the dirt to weep."

I kicked the door open

"Sorry Levi can you repeat that?" I said emotionlessly

"Ew what is she doing here." Petra said

"Im divorcing you and you have to go oh here is the divorce papers." He said while smirking

I grabbed the divorce papers and said "Okay I already have my bags packed bye you ass" 

 

 

_We're just a falling star, we're just a broken seed_

_.And when an ocean parts, will you wanna sink our dreams?_

 

I don't know what we are or what we'll ever be, so listen when you feel your heart skip a beat. 

I called up one of my friends.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ciel um do you have space at your place?" I said.

"Yes may I ask why?" He replied.

"Levi is divorcing me." I said.

"Okay I'll send Sebastian." He said.

"Sure thanks so much Ciel!" I said and hung up

 

_You're just like drawing scars and leaving hope to bleed._

_So if we fall apart, will I ever haunt your dreams?_

_I don't know who we are or what this means, so listen when you feel your heart skip a beat._


	2. N.M.E

[N.M.E](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F4drYlz5EYU)

 

_Remove the gag and step away, he's suffocating._

_You pull the strings day after day._

_That's why he needs a break from you,_

_Bid your ass adieu,_

_A break from you,_

_Bitch, your ass is through._

 

Well today is Levi's wedding and I'm surprised he doesn't notice that Petra is cheating on him with some guy.

Today I will be laughing so hard. He left me but I was never alone Ciel, Sebastian, Alois, Claude, Star, and Annie were there for me.

I didn't cry.

I didn't shatter.

I knew he never loved me.

I put on my F/C dress with F/C heels and I then did my smoky eye look and finished with my dark red lipstick.

  
_Oh, I hope he hears these words_

_Maybe this time he will learn..._

_You should escape_

 

 

~Levi's POV~

Finally I can marry Petra and I even invited Y/N to watch us get married.

~Timeskip~

  
"Levi, do you take Petra to be your wife?" The priest said

"I do" I said.

"Petra, do you take Levi to be your husband?"

 (I don't know how this shit works so bare with me)

"I do" she had replied.

"Is there any reason why these two should not be together?" The priest said.

 

_Skip town,_

_No more excuses,_

_Abandon ship or drown._

_No more excuses,_

_Do you even have a plan of attack?_

_A way to react?_

_Oh no, you should escape, skip town,_

_You're better on your own._

 

~Y/N's POV~

 

  
I stood up and watch as everyone stared at me.

Levi and Petra stared at me like they were going to murder me.

I then smirked at them.

"I have a reason." I had said.

"Petra has been cheating on Levi with some guy and planned to use him for his money." I said walking around with my phone in my hand.

 

_OK we get it,_

_You're both a happy couple,_

_Why else go through the trouble,Of posting it ten times a day?_

_Break from you,_

_Bid your ass adieu,_

_We need a break from you,_

_Bitch, your ass is through._

_Oh, I hope he hears these words_

 

 

"If you want proof here is some."

I sent a video to everyone in the room.

One of Petra's whore friends walked over to her and gave Petra's phone to her then gave Levi's phone to Levi.

 

~Petra's POV~

  
I watched as one of my friends gave me my phone.

Everyone pressed play and it showed me with the man I had been cheating on Levi with.

I could hear moaning and pants.

 I looked up to see Levi staring at me.

"Its not me Levi.

Y/N is pretending to be me.

Please I love you" I said.

"Aw the whore is going to whine and beg for her ex." Star said

 

_Maybe this time he will learn..._

_You should escape,_

_Skip town,_

_No more excuses,_

_Abandon ship or drown._

_No more excuses,_

_Do you even have a plan of attack?_

_A way to react?_

_Oh no,_

_you should escape,_

_skip town,_

_You're better on your own._

 

~Y/N POV~

  
I bursted out laughing at the "couple".

"Okay the wedding is over let's go". I said.

I then felt something around my wrist and I turned around to see Levi.

"Y/N im so sorry for everything I-." I cut him off

 

 

_If you're both in black and white_

_And they ask who dares defy,_

_I'll be raising my hand high._

_If anyone should object to this marriage,_

_Please, speak now or forever hold your peace._

_Yeah, I got somethin' to say..._

 

"Levi do you know how much I loved you?

How much I wanted us to be together forever?

Sadly no you didn't since you couldn't keep it in your pants

"Goodbye" I said.

 

_You should escape,_

_Skip town,_

_No more excuses,_

_Abandon ship or drown._

_No more excuses,_

_Do you even have a plan of attack?_

_A way to react?_

_Oh no, you should escape,_

_skip town,_

_You're better on your own._

 

"I-" I cut him off again.

**"No more excuses."** _  
_

 

_You're better on your own._

_Better on your own._

_You're better on your own, yeah._

_You're better on your own, yeah_

_You're better on your own._


End file.
